Deck:Soak and Strike
Strategy *Before double elixir: Never make the first move. Wait for your opponent to come at you first, counter his push, then counterpush (no pun intended) But in all seriousness, this deck, and your play is built around a reliable and strong defense. Do not trouble yourself by overcommitting and then running out of elixir for defending against a big push. *You should just defend any pushes the opponent might be thinking about playing. If you suspect a goblin barrel, for example, just ready your E-Wiz just in case. No thoughts on positive elixir trades. Whatever the case is, you should be on the defensive side since it will be made up with a deadly counterpush that will most likely destroy your opponent thanks to their lack of elixir. *Double elixir does not mean "push immediately". In fact, it's quite the opposite if you have already somewhat taken the lead. Of course, if you're losing or in a stalemate, please go for the push. *If you have taken a comfortable lead, in which I mean, at least one crown destroyed with both your crown towers above a 1000 HP, defend and just defend. *If you're winning by a small margin, it will depend on what the opponent is using. If the opponent uses some win condition that is guaranteed chip damage, it's better to go for another tower in all honesty. But if that person uses some other card it's recommended to stay deep and defend. Substitute(s) Ice Spirit: There are no substitutions Zap: You can substitute the Zap for The Log, Giant Snowball or Arrows Poison: There are no substitutions Mega Knight: There are no substitutions Inferno Dragon: There are no substitutions Electro Wizard: There are no substitutions Mini P.E.K.K.A: I might surprise you, but it's not a bad idea to replace it with Prince. Night Witch and Lumberjack are good options too. Inferno Dragon: Inferno Tower, but not really recommended Tombstone: Cannon, but not really recommended Against other deck archetypes (meta) Classic Hog (Cycle) You should be fine if you counter the opponent effectively and counterpush often, but get ready for insane chip damage and make sure you do damage of your own. However, it wouldn't be wrong to say that this deck does okay against Hog Cycle 6/10 Logbait (Control) Against Logbait without Inferno Tower it's all good, as Mega Knight destroys many bait cards. But with Inferno Tower, it wouldn't bode well as Mega Knight is pretty much useless in these cases, therefore allowing bait cards like Goblin Gang, Dart Goblin , Princess and Goblin Barrel to do damage. But I would say if you play patient enough, you should be able to deal with Logbait with ITower. 5/10 Golem (Beatdown) Even with Inferno Dragon it's kind of mediocre against Golem decks because of the fact that Night Witch and Lumberjack step into the picture, and Mega Knight may get overwhelmed by bats and the rage if not dealt with quick enough. But still, play it smart and you should be able to deal with Golem. 5/10 3M (Royal Hogs/ Miner Ram) Control (Control, duh) Okay that's a little too easy for an explanation in the first place lmao. All I can say is, let the Mega Knight have the time of his life. 10/10 Royal Hogs (Control) Another ez for Mega Knight 10/10 Graveyard Poison: You will destroy since Mega Knight can counter the opponent's ground troops easily, and the Poison can easily handle the Graveyard. Push with Mega Knight every once in a while. '9/10 '